Shugo Chara The Heart's Love
by Karin55
Summary: Episode 1 My True self I hurried and put on my new school uniform. I gathered my new yet expensive school materials, and stuffed them in my bookbag. I raced downstairs and stuffed some toast and eggs into my mouth, looking like a squirrel, like my
1. Episode 1 My True Self

Episode 1 My True self

Episode 1 My True self

I hurried and put on my new school uniform. I gathered my new(yet expensive) school materials, and stuffed them in my bookbag. I raced downstairs and stuffed some toast and eggs into my mouth, looking like a squirrel, like my mom calls me.(Little Risu-chan) "Little Risu-chan. You're ready? Be careful, you'll choke!" my mom said. She ruffled my blue hair. "Ah...GULP Sorry... I need to hurry..." I said. "You're always in a hurry. Ah, it's 8:00!! Hurry! I'm sorry I can't go to the orientation." she said. "I know, mom. You can't help it. Bye, see you after school!" I said, halfway between the door and outside. "Goodbye... Airu."

I raced to the crosslights, and to Seiyo Academy, my new school. I slipped on my shoelace in front of the closing gate. "NOOOO!!" I screamed. It closed. _Durr... what do I do now?_ An idea burst into my brain. I climbed over the wall. _Ah.. I don't wanna die on the first day of school ..._ SLIP "EYYAAAAAAA!"

"Erm... where am I?" I said. I looked up and saw a pretty pink-haired girl with a red cross clip in her hair. She had pretty honey eyes, and looked about my age. "Ah... " "You're in the nurses'. Are you new? I'm Amu Hinamori." She said. For a minute I thought her clip changed to a heart. I must've hit my head hard. "Oh. um.. yeah, I'm new.. I'm Airu Hajune." I said. "GYAAAAAA!!" I screamed. "What is it?" Amu said. "A-A-A-A-A er.. F-F-F- FOUR LITTLE FAIRIES!" I said. I rubbed my eyes. They were gone. But, it looked like Amu was stuffing something into 4 different-colored eggs. "I-I'm sorry. I REALLY hit my head." I said, flustered. Here Amu is, seeing me a mess. A banged up knee, untied shoe lace, dirt on my pretty new skirt and band aids all over my face. I started to cry. "A-Airu?!" Amu said. "I-I'm sorry. I-I l-look s-s-s-stupid. Nothing goes right. I fail at various things. My mom counts on me, and.. and.. I let her down by failing now." The tears didn't stop. _I'm sorry, Papa!_ Amu rubbed my back. "It's okay. I make mistakes, too." I felt better. "Thanks." I said. "Let's get to class. You're in the Star class, where I am."

The day ended. It turned out that Amu was a Guardian. I learned about my seventh grade class. I thumped into my pillow and sighed. "I want to find my true self. If that happens, I can help mom. I can learn who I'm destined to be. I want to find my true self!" I was silent after that. _Like that'll happen. Magic doesn't exist._

I woke up. There were lumpy things in my bed. There were 4 eggs, patiently sitting there.  
"EEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"


	2. Chapter 2 Little Maya Chan

Episode 2 Little Maya-chan

Episode 2 Little Maya-chan

I had a nervous breakdown after I saw the eggs. "Ai-chan! What's wrong?" mom called. I hid the eggs under a pillow. "Urm... have eggs ever came out of you?" I asked. "Huh? Uh.. no. Why...?" she asked. "Ah, nothing. Just a trick question. " I said nervously. "Well, I washed your skirt. Get ready for school. Instead of being a risu, I got some cereal for you." She walked downstairs. _Did I creep her out with such an out-of-the-blue question? Oh, well._ I found a purse big enough to hold the eggs in. _Weird, an they have a book, a fox, a water drop, and a music note on them. I like to read, but a fox?? I'm not good at singing, but I like water. Huh._ I carefully put them in my bag and rushed to school.

After I was in class, I met a blonde boy. "Oh! You're a Guardian!" I said. "Yes. Hinamori-san told me about you." he said. "So, you're Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you." I said. Amu popped in. "Hi, Hajune-san. I'm sorry, I called you by your first name yesterday... " she said. "Ah, I don't mind! Call me Airu, Ai-chan or.. R-Risu. " I said blushing. "Risu? " Amu said. "Yeah, I, uh.. stuff my mouth with food." I said. Suddenly, my bag rattled. "Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" I ran out the room. In the bathroom, I looked in my bag. _Was the egg gonna crack?!_ It had been the one with the book on it. The others were perfectly still. _What's going on?_ Suddenly, Amu came in while I was holding my book egg. "Ah!! Amu! Er, can I call you that? " I said. I hid the eggs back in the bag. "Uh, yeah. Also, Tadase-kun said you can also call him by his first name if you want. Er.. were you holding an egg?" she asked. _DOOOMM!! _"Uh.. egg? What egg? I don't see an egg... " I was definitely lying. Amu stared at me. "Are you hiding something?" _CRUD!_ "N-no, why would you say that?" I said, obviously lying. The eggs started to slip out of my bag. "N-no!" I screamed. I caught the eggs in enough time before they crashed. "Ah... my eggs.." I said relived. "Those are... those are...!" _OH NO!!_  
CRACK  
"Huh?!" I screamed. The egg started to hatch! POOF An adorable little fairy-thing came out of the egg. "Hi, Airu-chan! I'm Maya, your Guardian Character!" she said. "M-Maya... dur.. THUD!" I fell down, and the world spun around me.

"Ah.. Ah!! I'm in the nurse's.." I said. _Was that a dream?_ I said, almost too soft to be a whisper. "Nope, it wasn't!" the little fairy- er, Maya- said. "AAAWWA-" mff!" I said. "Shh. Quietness works." she said. _OHMIGOD, she's so cute! Like a librarian._  
"Ah.. what's a Guardian Character?" I asked. "It's your self that you want to be," Amu said. "Ah, Amu!" I was shocked. Suddenly, the 4 eggs on her belt opened. "Cool, a new girl!!" a pink one said. "Ooh, a book character." a blue one said. "She's cutedesu!" a green one said. "She really is!" a yellow one said. "You have some, too, Amu!" I said. "This is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia." Amu said. "Here are your other eggs." She handed me the purse. "Ah-! Thanks. But... why did Maya hatch, and these others, from me?" I asked. "Well.. did you ever wish to find your true self?" Amu asked. "Ah- yes! Last night-!" I said. "Airu-chan. We are your would-be-selves." Maya said. "M-Maya-chan.." I said, teary. The day quickly passed.

It's nearly the end of the school day. I sighed and puffed and continued to fidget in my chair. Amu and her Guardian friends were at a meeting. I feel so... average. "Airu-chan, cheer up!" Maya said. "Ah!! People will see you!!" I said, whispering. "Not unless they have Guardian Characters like Amu-chan and Tadase-san." she said."Oh. I see." I yawned so hard I almost burst into tears. "Iamsoboreeedddd. Amu gets to go have tea and snacks while we sit here for free time. I was gonna talk to Amu..." "Airu-chan." Maya seemed fidgety. "Oh, you understand. Let's join the bored crew." "No, follow me!" Maya flew out of the room. "Wait!" I said, grabbing my bag, following her."

"huff puff Ah, Maya, what is it?" I said. _I hate P.E, so why do I have to run when I don't?_ "Over there. An X-egg." she pointed to an egg that looked like mine, but was black and had an X mark. "Huh? What's wrong with it?" I said. _Muri, Muri!_ "Ah!! It hatched!!" I screamed. WHOOSH "Awaaa!!" A character that looked like Maya came out of the egg, but it was black. It shot powerful winds at us."A-Airu-chan! Character Transform!" Maya screamed. "WHAT?! What's that? " I said. "Belive in yourself!!" she said. "Okay. I- belive!!" I shouted.  
POOF  
I felt weird. My body.. is.. feeling.. MAGICAL!  
"Character Transformation! Book Cutie!"


	3. Episode 3 Character Transformation!

Episode 3 Character Transformation

Episode 3 Character Transformation?!

"Character Transformation! Book Cutie!"  
I was wearing a dress with sparkles all over, a big book hairclip in my hair, and my ponytailed hair was let down. I felt amazing! "Airu-chan!" Maya said. "Maya.. w-where are you?!" I asked. "I'm inside you. Look, the X-Chara!!" she said. It was leaving. "Wait right there!" I said. A big fat pen came out. "Eh?!" I said. "Airu-chan!' Maya said. "Belive!" "Okay! BOOK REPORT!!" Suddenly, the X-Chara was forced to take a book report. "What IS this move, Maya?!" I asked."Erm.. okay.." "INK FOUNTAIN!!" Blue ink bursted through the pen. It covered the X-Chara. "Now!" "Now.. what?" I asked. "A cleansing move!" "NEGATIVE EMOTIONS, SHUTTING TIGHT! PAPER CUT!!" I screamed. It started to work, but my power weakened. "Ah! We're too weak to fully realease it, Airu-chan!" "What?! I guess it's true becuase you hatched today. Darn!" The power started to fade. Me and Maya used all our strenght. "LOCK ON! OPEN HEART!" A voice said. "A-Amu! W-what's that transformation?!" I asked while we did our best at the X-Chara. "Amulet Heart," she said smiling.  
POOF  
The X was removed. "Ah!" I said. A cute chara popped up. "Thanks!" She said. She returned to her egg. The egg flew back in the sky. "Good job, RISU-chan." Amu said. She returned to normal. "Ah!!" I said blushing. I returned to normal, too. "What was that?" Amu said. "Book Cutie." I said. Amu looked puzzled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Come with me to the Gaurdian party."  
_WHAAAAA?!_

I was soon in the beautiful Gaurdian garden. Amu talked to a boy with long purple hair, a young, bouncy-looking girl, and Tadase-san. "She transformed without the Lock!!" She said. "Really?! That's weird!" Tadase said. "Amu-chi, who is she?" a girl said. "I-I'm Airu Hajune. W-What's this.. "lock"?" I asked. "I'm Yaya Yuiki, a 6th year. It's the Humpty Lock, on Amu-chi's neck!" she exclaimed. "She must be special to transform without the lock," a boy said. "I'm Nagehiko Fujisaki. Nice to meet you, Hajune-san." 'Ah, you too. But why am I special?" I demended. "We need to transform with the Humpty Lock's power. Hinamori-san is always with us when we transform. You transformed without it. It's very strange. It only means one thing." Tadase said."Er.. what?" "You're a new Gaurdian, a "10" !" he exclaimed. My face flushed red. _KYAAA!! HE JUST RATED ME A 10?! _I was blushing very deeply until Amu said "No, not THAT. The regular seats are taken, so you'll have to be a "10"." 'WHEW! I was so worried. I'm not ready for romance." I said. "Why? " "Er.. I'll tell you later." I said. "Hajune-san. How did you transform?" Tadase asked. "Ah.. it just.. kinda happened," I said. "Maya told me to belive, and then I.. Transformed." Ran, Miki, Su and Dia went over to Maya. "How did it feel?" Ran asked. "..It felt awesome. We.. were unstoppable. It was a nice feeling. It also made me relize my true feelings for Airu-chan. " She said. I blushed a bit. I looked at my bags. When will the others hatch?

The school day ended. I had promised Amu why I'd tell her I wasn't ready for romance. "Well.. I'm not good. Whenever I like someone, he ends up hating me. Besides.. I can't worry about that. I need to protect my mother." I said. "Where's your father?" Amu asked. "Oh.. he.. died in a car accident last year." I tried not to cry. "AH!! I'm so sorry!!" she screamed. "It's...okay.." I felt a presence. I whipped around. "AWAAAHHHH! A KITTY-BOY!!" I said. I wasn't quite sure if the words came out were even right. "Ikuto?!" Amu said. "Ikuto? Ikuto who?" I asked. Ikuto jumped down from the tree, ending up dangeroulsy close to my face. " AWWAAHH!!" I said, blushing too hard. I looked so stupid, burning red, but he was H-O-T!! "Amu, your new friend senses me. She has eggs..." "WHAT?! WHAT A PERVERTED.. HOT BOY!!" I screamed. "AH! Gomen, gomen!! I speak too fast..." I said. Another Chara popped up. "One of her eggs is the purr-fect taste for me." it said, refferring to the fox egg. "Huh? This one?" I said. "Does that mean I'll grow ears like this hottie?! Oops, I did it again.. " "Who knows, maybe. Hey, Amu, I like your new friend. Maybe we can all hang out together somwetime.." Ikuto purred. "YOU PERV!" We both said. "Geez!! Later. By the way, I'm Ikuto Tsyoumi.(--Is that incorrect spelling, tell me) This is my chara Yoru. I wonder if the fox egg will be like Yoru.." He said, leaving. After he left, I was so like . "WHAT A PERV!!" I screamed. "Does he like you?" I asked. "Y-yup." Amu said blushing. "Hee hee, you like 2 boys!" I giggled. "Well, Gotta go." I said. After we said goodbye, I started running home. I bumped into a boy. "EYAAAA!!"

"S-sorr...y..." I caught myself in a motuh-to-mouth kiss with a boy!!


	4. Episode 4 Airu chan's first kiss

Episode 4 Airu-chan's First Kiss

Episode 4 Airu-chan's First Kiss

I never felt so nice. The boy welcomed my kiss. I was surprised and... happy. However, it didn't last long. "Mmm!!" I said, flushed. "Ah..." the boy said. "I-I'm sorry!!" I said, blushing all over. "I'm Airu Hajune. You are...?" I asked. "I'm Hotaru Kitkuta. Did you like that?" he asked, smirking. He reminded me of Ikuto but hotter to me. And, younger._ KYAA!!_ "It was great! Your breath smells like chocolate -!!" I covered my mouth. This is why boys ended up hating me, because I scared them away. "PFFFTTT!! Really? Yours is like strawberries." he said. _Dude, he is SO like Ikuto. I wonder if they're related._ "Ah! / Really?! OHMIGOD!" I screeched. I covered my mouth again. "I like your style, cutie." He said. "I gotta go." "Wait! Will we meet again?!" I asked, a little sad. "I dunno. I hope so too. " he replied. It only made my heart race faster. "I-It's not like I like you." I said, trying to hide it. "Whatever. See you around." he said. _Oh.. he's leaving. _My face drooped. Suddenly, a powerful wind knocked me over. "Ah!" I screamed. "Airu-chan, an X-Chara was born again!" Maya said. "Ah!! Maya, you saw it all?!" I asked, flustered. "Of course I did, you little turtle dove! " she giggled. "KYAA!!" I screamed. The winds got more powerful. "M-Maya, it's too hard to transform.. and Amu just left..." I said. "Airu-chan..." My OWN HEART, UNLOCK! A blue flash nearly blinded me. "Wha?!" I said. It wasn't me... "Character Transformation! Shining Knight!" a voice said. "H-Hotaru?!" I screamed. "Uh? This just.. happened.." he said. 'W-why?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to see you. Er.. save you. Then, an egg came out. After that, I.." he stopped. "H-Hotaru...Kun?" I asked. "LOOK OUT!!" He saved me from the X-Chara's powerful wave. "Ah..." He was on top of me! "Kyaaaa!! GET OFF, PERV!! And.. why is your would-be-self a knight?!" I asked. "I wanted to protect you, I said! Ah!" The X-Chara found us on top of each other. "_Muri? OOH-LALA, Muri._" It said. We both blushed until it attacked again. "Augh! Hotaru.. Give up.." I said. "NO!! LIGHTNING SWORD!!" he screamed. It held off the X-Chara. "Airu-chan, now!!" Maya said. "Yeah!"  
FASH  
"Character Transformation! Book Cutie!" I hopped over to Hotaru and the X-Chara. ""NEGATIVE EMOTIONS, SHUTTING TIGHT! PAPER CUT!!" I screamed. This time, it cleansed to X-Chara. Why, I don't know. It returned to its egg and left. "Ah.." Hotaru and I returned to normal. "That was weird. Oh, well. See ya, toots." he said, leaving. "Wait!" I said. He stopped. "Thank you.. Hotaru..kun." I said, smiling. He smirked. "Bye, Strawberry. " he started to run. "YOU PERV!! YOU BETTER RUN!! /" I said. After I could no longer see him, I returned to my going home.

I rushed to my room and slammed the door. _OHMIGOD, that kiss with Hotaru was... GREAT!! What an amazing first_ _kiss..._ I found myself blushing in the mirror and playing with my lips. Then it hit me- would I ever SEE Hotaru again? I slumped and hid over the covers. "Airu-chan?" Maya asked. "I-it's nothing." i said. Mom still wasn't home from work. I still blushed. _Oh, how I long to see Hotaru agian!_ And then something hit me again-  
I'd fallen in love. I blushed, rolled into my covers until I fell off the bed. "OWWIE!! " I cried. "Your mom's still not home..." Maya said. "Yeah.. I know.." I said, sighing. I got ready for bed to go to school tomorrow.

I walked to Seiyo, and put a smile on my face. "Airu-chan, you like Hotaru?" Maya asked. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hm? What, Airu-chan? Airu-chan?" Maya asked. "I-I-It's... HOTARU-KUN?!" I screamed. There he was, in front of the school gate. People were staring, including Amu, who started to walk by. _He looks so handsome in his uniform.. I love a man in uniform.. his pretty, black hair.. tender skin.. soft li-!!_ I almost forgot our kiss. "Ah, Strawberry-chan." he sneered. "KYAAA, PERV!! THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING!!" I screamed, getting hotter by the second. I covered my mouth and ran to the Royal Garden to hide after everyone found out we kissed.

"SIGGGHHH." I said. "No one's here yet." Maya said. "Yeah.. luckily.." I said. Then, the other 4 Guardians and Hotaru came in!! "What?! Why Hotaru-kun?! Why's he here??" I screamed. "He's becoming a Guardian. He told us that he just Character Transformed yesterday. It's with your power, Airu." Amu said. "W-What?!" I said. I was blushing like mad. "Strawberry-chan.." he breathed. I felt his breath down my neck. "Ah... you.. are..." I said. "A PERV!!" I punched him. "I like your fiestyness. That's what I_ love_ about you. " " Anyway, I have a name!! Airu Hajune!! And, Amu, what's he gonna be?!" I asked. "The 9 chair." She said. "Oh.. we match.. we're the only numbers..." I said blushing. "Does Airu-chan like Hotaru? Lovey-dovey, I'm jealous! " Maya said. "URK!! MAYA!!" I screamed. Hotaru came close to me. "I don't mind being with Strawberry-chan.." he breathed. "Ah..." I said blushing. "EEK, DON'T LOOK AT MY CHEST!!" I said, realizing that he was.

After another stormy school day, Hotaru walked me home. "D-dude, I'm not f-four. I don't need to be walked home." I said. "Don't lovers walk home? " he asked. "Kyaa!!" I said. "It's okay. If you don't, I'll just leave. Goodbye, see you." he said. "Ah... ok..." I said. After he left, I started to cry. _You didn't have to say it that way, dummy! _"Airu-chan?" Maya asked. " Nothing. Let's go home."

Saturday was today!(-- it really is lol) I went out for a walk. Amu showed me how to make keychains of my eggs. Sadly, still, only Maya is the hatched one. Suddenly, I saw girls ganging up on another girl. "You hair is ugly! Your mom has no taste!" one sneered. "Stop it!!" the poor girl said. "Should we rip it out, it's so ugly?" one suggested. "NO!!" I said. "Who are you, Bluey?" one girl said to me. "Leave her alone!! Or.. I'll.. yell you out!" I screamed. "What weakness. A sweet little sap." One said. "Let's leave these punks alone." They left. "Thanks!' the girl said. She left, looking happy. I, on the other hand, wasn't. "Airu-chan?" Maya asked. "I'm tired of being nice sometimes. I.. need to be mean.. to be strong!!" I cried. I felt less weight on my keychain of Guardian eggs. "What?" I said. The fox egg hatched! "Hello, Airu-chan. I am Rokka!" she said.  
"WHAAA?!"


	5. Episode 5 A Sly Fox!

Episode 5 A Sly Fox

Episode 5 A Sly Fox!  
"I'm Rokka!" a new chara said. "Rokka... " I said happily. "Girls don't cry!!" she suddenly burst out. Maya and I were like . "I have a fiery attitude, with flair. Girls don't waste their precious body's water on tears! The more you cry, the more you'll die." she remarked. _So, this is the "Mean" side I wished for?!_ "Uh.. Rokka.. we're just happy you're born..." I said. "I know, I know. I was kiddin'!! NYA HA HA HA!!" (-- Dude, she's havin' a ball.) Suddenly, powerful gusts of wind blew. "Ah!!" Maya and Rokka said. Maya made it in time to her egg, but Rokka didn't. "Help me, Airu-chaaannn!!" she cried. "Ah, no!! Rokka!!" I cried. When the winds died out, Rokka was long gone. "R-Rokka.. my would-be-self..." I sniffled. "Eh?! Rokka didn't make it, Airu-chan?!" Maya asked. "No.. she didn't. We gotta go recuse her, before she gets hurt!!" I said. "Yeah, let's save Rokka!!" Maya said.

We went all around town. It had already been an hour, so I started to hurry. I ran to find Rokka. "Rokka!! Rokka!!" I cried. "Where is she?" Maya started to cry. _That's right, Rokka is kinda like a sister to Maya and the other eggs._ 'We'll find Rokka." I said. "I promise." I raced down the corner, running into a boy. "Kyaaa!!" I cried. After the dust cleared, it was.. Hotaru! "Hotaru-kun!! Er.. hello!" I said blushing. "Strawberry-chan.. you're still red. Why? Am I that hot?" he asked. I flushed red. I also realized I was wearing a skirt without any shorts underneath. " " "Nice underwear, Strawberry-chan. " "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I screeched. "Ow, Airu, you scream loudly." he said. "A-Airu?! AIRU?! You called me by my first name!! " I cheered. "So what? You like me? " he asked. "NO, you perverted jerk. Now, I can't get married. " I sneered. "I'll marry you, Airu. After all, I'm the one who saw." I was silent for a minute, feeling my heart race faster than a horse at the Kentucky Derby. All that could be heard was a DOKI DOKI. "Ah... Um.. whatever.." I said. "Apple-chan!! " Hotaru said. "Hn?! Wha?!" "Your breath tastes like strawberries, but your face is like an apple!" he teased. "Oh, hush." I said. "Airu-chan! Rokka's still on the loose!" Maya said. "Ah! That's right, Rokka!" I got up. "Who's Rokka?" Hotaru asked. "My second Guardian Chara who just hatched. A gust of wind blew her away... now.. she's gone." I started sniffling, but started to walk away. _"Girls don't cry!"_ "I'll help you, Apple-chan." he said. "W-Why?!" I said flushing red. "Cause I've got nothing else better to do." "Oh. Well, let's go!"

We met up with Amu and Yaya on the way. But, we never found Rokka. "Rokka.. Rokka..! " I started to burst in tears. "ROKKAAAAA!!' Maya screamed. Maya had found her,but she was all tattered. "Rokka..." I said. I gave her a gentle kiss. "I don't want it to end like this..."  
_Muri! Muri! DESTROY!!_  
"Hn?!" I said. It was another X-Chara! "Argh!!" My attention then went from the X-Chara to Rokka. "Please.. be alive.. I love you... ROKKAA!!"  
A blinding light glew from Rokka. My heart felt all fluffy...  
_Eh?!_  
FASH  
"Character Transformation! Sly Fox!"


	6. Episode 6 The Blossom of Love!

Episode 6 The Blossom of Love

Episode 6 The Blossom of Love  
"Character Transformation! Sly Fox!"  
I was wearing a brown outfit. There was a huge circle on my stomach showing my skin, I guess to look like a fox stomach. I had ears and a tail. i also had claws on all of my fingers. "R-Rokka! You're okay!!" I said, nearly crying. "Airu-chan, there are more X-Charas!!" she said. 'Ah!!" I cried. They all charged at me!! "MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!" "Character Transformation! Amulet Spade!" "Character Transformation! Dear Baby!" "Character Transformation! Shining Knight!" Everyone Character Transformed. I brought out a scepter, with claws on it. "FOX CLAW!!" I cried. Some of the X-Charas got hit, but most of them dodged it. "Ah.." I said. _I'm not strong enough..._ "Colorful Canvas!!" Amu cried. The other X-Charas I didn't hit got hit. "Amu, thanks!" I said."LIGHTNING SPEAR!!" Hotaru said. It shocked some of the X-Charas. "Let's go, duckies! CHARGE, KILLER MOVE!!" Yaya said. "Ah!! " Amu and I cried. The rest got hit, but Amu and I did, too. "Urgh..." I said. Amu and I tired to purify them, but there were too many, and my power was too weak. "Amu... I'm sorry.. I'm failing because I'm not strong enough.." I said. "A-Airu!!" she said. I was losing confidence. I de-transformed, and suddenly, Rokka was being forced into her egg. "A-Airu-chan!!" she said. _What's going on?! Rokka looks so scared..._"Airu!! If you loose confidence, Rokka'll disappear!!" she cried._ D-Disappear?! But.. I'm still not that strong.._ "AIRU-CHAN!!" "ANGEL CRADLE!!" a voice shouted. "U-Utau?!" Amu cried. "Who's Utau?!" I asked. "Ikuto's sister." Amu said. Suddenly, Amu and Utau purified the X-Charas. Utau's song cured them, and Open Heart did as well. _So pretty..._ "Ah! Rokka!!" I cried. _Where is she?! Did she disappear?!_ I started to cry. "Rokka..." "What?" she asked. "Rokka!! You didn't disappear!!" I cried. "Of course not. Seeing Utau-chan boosted your confidence!" She said. After we made sure there were no more X-eggs, Utau, Yaya, and Amu went home. Hotaru followed me, though...

"Hotaru-kun, why are you following me?" I demanded to him. "Because.. I want to. If you wanna do something, you do it, right? Remember, STRAWBERRY?" he said. "AH!! That was by accident!!" I said blushing.(-- the kiss) "I know.." Hotaru's face flushed. "Hotaru-kun?" I asked. Suddenly, he pinned me to a tree. "Kyaa!!" I screamed. Hotaru leaned in on me. I started blushing hard. He leaned closer. I could smell his breath again. "Ah..." I said. He kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my heart pounding. My first kiss with him was mouth-to-mouth, but it was by accident. Now, did this kiss on the cheek really mean something?! "H-Hotaru-kun... why.. why did you kiss me..?" I asked. "Because I wanted to. Erm.. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.." he said, kind of shamefully. "Hotaru-kun, what's wrong?! I've never seen you so down...!" I told him. "Airu." He said. He leaned close to my face. "Hn?!" I asked. "Airu.. I.. like you." He hugged me. _Huh? What is this...?_ "H-Hotaru-kun? You're serious?" I asked, my heart thumping. "...No!! Just kidding." He blushed and turned away. _Was that true? I don't think so. His eyes were so serious... so maybe he DOES like me.. but he could be lying.. ARGH!! _My head was pounding. "Airu... goodbye." he said. "WHAT?! WHY?!" I asked. "Because this is your house, STOOPID." "Oh.. okay!" I said blushing. After we parted, I went into my room and curled into a ball. _What is all this? Have I finally found my prince after all? My knight.. My shining knight..._


	7. Episode 7 Guardian Eggs, Bon Appetite!

Episode 7 Guardian Eggs, Bon Appetite

Episode 7 Guardian Eggs, Bon Appetite?!  
I got up out of bed and smelled eggs. "Mom, you-" She wasn't there. There was a note on the table. It read: "_Airu, I had to go to work earlier starting today. I'm very sorry. I have to work longer to get more money. I'll be back home at 10:00 p.m. I wish you weren't alone at home all the time. But, I need to talk to you.  
Love, Your Mother Aiko."_ I clenched the paper up. Maya and Rokka came downstairs, from sleep. "Air-chan, the eggs smell good." Maya said. "Where's your mom? I never saw her." Rokka said. "You probably never will, Rokka." I said glumly. I got dressed in a blue and white sailor outfit and went outside. I still hung my Guardian Eggs on keychains. I felt a presence close by. _Is this my fox self, feeling people?  
_I ignored it, hoping it was just someone walking past. Suddenly, I felt my two unborn Guardian Eggs being snatched. "HUH?!" I screamed. The person snatched my last 2 eggs and started to jump away into the trees. "Ah! Stop!!" I cried. "Airu-chan, Character Change!" Rokka said. "W-What's that?!" I asked. "You'll have the power of a fox! Now!" she said. "Okay!" _Snip, Snap, Claw!_ I had fox ears and a tail. I had excellent speed. I was catching up to the girl. "Give me my eggs!!" I cried. "She stopped in her tracks. She revealed herself. She had long strawberry hair. She was pretty, but sneered at me. "These guardian eggs will be a treat." she said. She squeezed my eggs so hard I thought they'd crack. "No!!" I cried. "Sike. Come to the mall after closing time tonight to see it really happen. If you're not there, your eggs will be eaten." She gained wings and flew away. _MY EGGS!!_ I started to follow, but couldn't catch up. _The mall..? What's in the mall...? And why there? It may be a trap, and I have no one to help me. If I went after closing time, I could get caught by security and police!!_

I arrived at the mall right after closing time, 9:00 p.m. I was very nervous. _I should've called Amu..._ I figured it's too late to forget, and asked Rokka for some help. _Snip, Snap, Claw!_ I jumped over the gate and went to the door at such a quick pace the cameras would just catch a blur. I opened the door. _No sirens... That's right, I wonder if that lady shut them off in order for herself to come here._ "Heh, so you came." she said. "Ah!! give me my eggs!! And, is the security cut off?" i asked. "Of course, dummy. How could I get in? Oh yeah. You want your eggs, come get them." she said smirking. "Who are you?!" I asked. "I am Dela, from Eggs. I am in league with Easter." she said. "D-Dela?! Easter?! EGGS?! What the heck? Anyway, give me my eggs!" I cried. "Then catch me, brat!!" Dela screamed. A flash came from her. "Augh!" I cired. "Character Transformation! Death Butterfly!" "Huh?! You have a Guardian egg?!" I asked. "Yes, I do. But, a child's egg is tasty. I tried to get all those eggs by turning them into X-eggs to eat, but you and your friends stopped me. Especially your boyfriend." She sneered. "You eat children's eggs? That's cruel... AND WHAT?! HOTARU-KUN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" I cried, blushing. "Whatever, this time, no one's with you!! What a stupid move!! BUTTERFLY DEATH KISS!!"she cried. "Eek! Are you even human, eating Guardian Eggs?" I asked. "I TOLD you, I LOVE children's Guardian eggs. They're easy to manipulate. I guess I'm half human and monster. I'll kill whoever's in my way." She sneered. "BUTTERFLY DEATH KISS SPECIAL!!" she cried. A million fangs with super-sharp points came at us. "Kyyaaa!!" _I was going to die before I found my true self, became best friends with Amu, and... Hotaru.._ "HOTARU-KUNNNN!!" I cried. "KNIGHT SHIELD!" someone cried. "H-Hotaru-kun!"


	8. Episode 8 Airu's Shining Knight

Episode 8 Airu's Shining Knight

Episode 8 Airu's Shining Knight  
"H-Hotaru-kun!" I cried. "Hello, Strawberry-chan. :P" he said. He was transformed. "YOU BLASTED PERVERTED JERK!!" I said slapping him. "Ouch, no wonder you have a fox side, _FOXY MAMA. _" My face flushed red. "SHUT THE HECK UP!! " I said. "BUTTERFLY DEATH KISS!!" Dela screamed. "Kyaaaa!!" "Urgh!!" Hotaru went in front of me, and ended up getting cut up. "Hotaru-kun!!" I cried. "Airu, it's okay. I'll protect you!" he said. My heart raced of the thought of Hotaru saving me. "Airu, why don't you transform?" he asked. "Urm... alright.. I was kind of dazed. "Airu! Snap out of it!!" he said. He got really close, so close I thought he'd kiss me. "H-Hotaru-kun...?" Instead, I got a warm, caring hug. _What is all this? First a kiss on the cheek, now a hug. Does he love me, too?_ "A little longer.. Airu.." He said, ruffling his fingers through my hair. "EH?! DON'T SAY THAT!! THAT'S WHAT THE PERSON SAYS BEFORE THEY DIE!!" I cried. "SHADDUP!! THAT'S NOT IT!!" Hotaru said, leaving my side. "LIGHTNING SWORD!" he cried. "Argh-! You brats!! BUTTERFLY KISSES!" Dela cried. She kissed Hotaru, and he became manipulated. "No!! Hotaru-kun!!" I said blushing. "A-Airu, I can't move. But, transform!" he said. "But, her power..." I started to doubt myself again. "Why give up hope?" "A-Amu!!" I cried. It was Amu, Yaya, Tadase and another girl. "Who are you? I'm Airu Hajune." I said. "I'm Rima Mashiro. I'm sorry I was absent." she said. MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK! 'Character Transformation! Amulet Heart!" "Character Transformation! Platinum Royal!" "Character Transformation! Clown Drop!" "Character Transformation! Dear Baby!" "Character Transformation! Sly Fox!" "A-Airu, you.. did.. it.." Hotaru said. "H-Hotaru-kun!!" I cried. "Aww, so friends came to play. More eggs to eat." Dela smirked. "Who's that?!" Amu asked. "Dela from Eggs, a company paired with Easter or something. She eats Children's eggs. She's a monster, and she has my last two eggs!" I cried. _"Airu-chan!"_ I heard Rokka saying. "O-Okay! FOX SCEPTER!!" I cried. A brown and red long scepter came out of me. It had a spear on it, much like a naginata. "A little stick won't do any good. I'll just paralyze you all, like this little boy." She said, leaning to kiss Hotaru at the mouth. "ICK!! A LADY YOUR AGE, KISSING A 1ST YEAR IN JUNIOR HIGH!!" I cried. "Why are you bothered by it, Airu?" Hotaru asked. "Uck! Urm.. it's just nasty to look at." I said. (It was part of the truth anyway.) "Whatever. I'm paralyze you all, and eat every egg. Ah.. speaking of which, wanna watch your eggs become dinnermeat, brat?" Dela asked, taking my music note egg to her mouth. "NOOOO, JERK!! I cried. "FOX SLICE!!" The naginata sliced Dela's leg. "Uck.. you brat..." She said. "You'll pay by dying. BUTTERFLY KISSES..." she started to say. "Holy crown!!" Tadase said. 'T-Tadase!! " I said. "Urgh!! Fine! Watch this boy DIIEEEEEEE, LITTLE GIRRLLL!!" she said. Her eyes turned blood red. "Augh.. No.. Hotaru-kun.." I cired. I fell to the floor crying. _"Don't cry, Airu-chan!! Fight!!"_ Rokka said. "O-Okay.. SLY EYE!!" I cried. Dela became paralyzed too. "Wow!!" I said. _"Airu-chan, It won't last long. You and your friends, hurry up and defeat her!" _'Okay! FOX SLICE!" "KILLER MOVE!" "Juggling Party!" "Holy Crown!" "Spiral Heart!!"  
BAM  
"AAAANNN!!" Dela cried. "Take your ugly eggs. But, I'll come back, brat!" she cried. She disappeared. "Ah, my Eggs!!" I cried, catching them. After that, Amu transformed into Amulet Clover and used Remake Honey to fix everything in the mall, and to un-paralyze Hotaru. "Hotaru-kun!!" I cried. He was bleeding badly. Hotaru gripped onto my chest. "EEK, pervert!" I cried. "HHelp me, Airu." he said. It was true, his wound got worse. "Hang in there, Hotaru-kun!"


End file.
